To Sacrifice it All
by Hellfire Dragon
Summary: A G-Gundam fic featuring a piolet who thinks he has everything he needs and wants, until he meets this girl...
1. Chapter 1: Meet the best of the best, Ne...

Our story opens in the middle of The Gundam World Tournament! Piolet Chris Cerrati, manning the Chaos 0, and his Neo-Japan team are in battle with Neo-China, led by Red Dragon.  
  
"Eat my dust Dragon!" Chris said as he blew past the Red Dragon Gundam, daring him to follow. "Mike, get green off my tail!" said Jamil "Haha stupid piolet, you believe your Serpent Knight can stand against Green Dragon!" Declared the piolet of Green Dragon. "Do you think Green Dragon stands a chance against Mercenary!" claimed Mike as he powered up the pulsar cannon. "Any day now Mike!" "PULSAR CANNON FIRE!!!!" Mercenary released a large blast that easily put Green Dragon out of the tournament.  
  
"Just a little farther, come on, keep following me, that's it, right there, HELLFIRE DRAGON!!!!" Chaos 0 put it's hand together horizontally and a Ring of Fire appeared in them, this ring then expanded bigger then Chaos 0 itself! After which it fit itself around Red Dragon and incinerated it. "What's that, Red Dragon's your captain, uh, we won? Darn, and I was just getting started. HAHA!!"  
  
On the ground the Gundam Piolets were told to land, after doing so and disembarking, the Winners were presented. "This battles winner! Neo-Japan!"  
  
Back in the Hanger, Neo-America was worried sick. "Computer, request data on Neo-Japan"  
  
Computer:   
  
Neo-Japan: Leader Chris Cerrati  
  
Piolets:  
Name: Chris Cerrati  
Gundam: Chaos 0  
Team: Neo-Japan  
Piolet Rating: ***** out of 5  
Born originally in New York, he is the top piolet in the league. He leads Neo-Japan to victory almost every-time.  
  
Chaos 0 info:  
Height: 5.7 meters high  
Weight: 2.9 tons  
Main Weapons: Beam Saber, Flame Launchers in hands and chest plates, Kunai Blade Chain.  
Secondary Weapons: Homing Missiles x100, Launching Beam Shield.  
Finishing Move: Hellfire Dragon  
Creator: Chris Cerrati  
  
  
Name: Jamil Awan  
Gundam: Serpent Knight  
Team: Neo-Japan  
Piolet Rating: *** out of 5  
  
Also Born in New York, he uses genius tactics, and spectacular strategy to confuse his opponent, while his partners take advantage and strike. He does not back his strategy with enough power or defense.  
  
Serpent Knight info:  
Height: 6.0 meters  
Weight: 1.5 tons  
Main Weapons: Beam Staff, Laser Pistols  
Secondary Weapons: Homing Missiles x10, Laser Cannon Armor  
Finishing Move: Star Death Chamber  
Creator: Chris Cerrati  
  
  
Name: Mike Marro  
Gundam: Mercenary  
Team: Neo-Japan  
Piolet Rating: ****½ out of 5  
This piolet was born in New York as well, he was best friends with Neo-Japan captain Chris Cerrati as a child, and fights along side him today. Mercenary and Mike are the "medics" of Neo-Japan, always helping when one of the piolets needs a hand. While his main strategy is Sniper, he is formidable were ever you may fight him.  
  
Mercenary Info:  
Height: 5.0  
Weight: 2 tons  
Main Weapon: Sniper Rifle, Pulse Cannon  
Secondary Weapons: Beam Dagger, Laser Pistol  
Finishing Move: Pulsar Cannon  
Creator: Mike Marro  
  
  
Name: Tanner Rey-Perez  
Gundam: Zio Matrix  
Team: Neo-Japan  
Piolet Rating: ****½ out of 5  
This is the only piolet that did not know Chris and co. previous to the Gundam battles. Not much is known about Tanner's piolet tactics or skills.  
  
Zio Matrix info:  
No Information available  
  
End Report  
  
"Oh no, I cannot get information on Zio Matrix!" This is something that made Chibodee sweat blood. "I have to face this team. I can't fight this team."  
  
***  
  
At the gates Chibodee made a bold move, by confronting the Neo-Japan team captain. "Excuse me, Chris, Chris Cerrati? ........YOUR CHRIS CERRATI!!!!" Chibodee was looking at a 13 year old, blond haired, 5'9", piolet. "Hi, and yeah I am." "How, your only 13, how can you build Gundams, and be top of this league!?" "Skill, luck, good team....." "Well I am here to ask if we can have a one-on-one Gundam battle?" "Sounds interesting, I suppose so." responded Chris.  
  
On the battlefield: "Systems ready" Said Chris "Please enter Piolet I.D. card" The computer did. Chris put his Identification card in the slot. "Identification accepted, welcome Chris" "Right, well down to business. Hey Chaos, should we start big, or start small and expand? You choose" At this the computer said "I suggest the Force Field" Chris agreed and went into a powering up stance. "What is he doing? Posing?" said Chibodee. "Well I may as well capitalize, MACHINE GUN PUNCH!!!" The punches hit Chaos 0, but at this, Chaos 0 started glowing dark red, then a big, shield shaped, beam appeared in front of Chaos, blocking any and all attacks Gundam Maxter could possibly throw at him. Chris then signaled to launch the shield. It became smaller, but much more jagged, much like a buzz-saw, which was then thrown at Maxter. Chibodee jumped out of the way, just narrowly missing the deadly shield, he then turned his fall into a headbutt, which hit Chaos 0's feet and tripped him. Maxter then got up, and took the opportunity to power up the Magnum. "Gigantic Magnum!" yelled Chibodee as he executed his attack. This attack was dodged, very narrowly, by Chaos 0, who had used 50 of his 100 homing missiles to push him into the air. "Whoa, that was close, but it gave me an idea." Chaos 0's forearm opened and a long sword-like blade came out. The front of this blade split into two pieces, and the back curved, it fell and Chaos spun his arm a little to get the chain around it's forearm, and the Kunai locked in place. The Kunai Chain Blade was revealed. Chibodee, not noticing this, flew towards Chaos 0. This is what Chris had hoped for as he unraveled the Kunai Chain and tied up Maxter. "That was your final mistake, Chibodee!"  
  
At this moment all the spectators, including the Neo-Japan and Neo-America teams, were gasping, and chanting Hellfire Dragon, but the one face that caught Chris' eye, was one not cheering him on, but looking hopeful and sad. He was only able to see her for a second however, because Maxter was about to break the Kunai Chain Blade. Chris summoned all his energy and began the Charging phase of Hellfire Dragon. But the image of that person stuck in his mind, her hopeful eyes almost looking into his soul, he shook the image out of his head, and finished the attack. Cutting Maxter in half, and eliminating Neo-America from the tournament.  
  
Back on the ground, Chris and Chaos 0 were bring announces as the winners but Chris ran off the stage and tried to find that girl. He looked for hours and hours but finally gave up and went back to his room, waiting for tomorrow's tournament 


	2. Chapter 2: Infinite power of the female ...

"Now it's the time you've all been waiting for, Chris of Neo-Japan has finally met the girl of his dreams, but does she return the feelings? We'll see today! Episode 2: Infinite power of the female gundam piolet! Enter captain Amanda Rosett! Gundam Fight!!!...READY GO!"  
====================================================================  
Chris laid back on his pillow, his hair shined in the light. "Who was that girl? And where did she go?" Mike burst in the room all the sudden "Captain! Next fight is with Neo-Tokyo" "Mike, I've known you damn near my whole life, call me Chris, and don't be so formal" "Okay Chris, anyway I hear the leader of Neo-Tokyo is a hot girl, who knows, you might find someone worth holding onto this time" Chris smiled and laughed at Mike's joke. "Well I am going to check Chaos 0 before the fight" Chris finally said, after getting over a huge laughing fit.  
  
Down in the hanger Chris was checking over Chaos 0's mostly black paint job. "I think the last Hellfire Dragon I did overloaded the flame throwers. You better check those, and just to be safe, add three funnels." "Yes Captain!" The technician got to work with Chris's demands "Sir, your Kunai Blade Chain is slightly damaged, shall I fix this also?" "Yes, fix what ever needs to be fixed."  
  
The next morning Chris walked into the bathroom and jumped in the shower. "Hmm Mike said the captain of Neo-Tokyo is really good looking, could she be that girl? I wonder....I may not even be able to recognize her, I only saw her for a split second....but that's all it took really...." These thoughts clouded Chris's mind all day. And in the cockpit of Chaos 0 he was no better...."Enter I.D. card please" "Enter I.D. card please" "Enter I.D. card please" the computer continued to say...finally Chris snapped out of his trance and entered the card. "Well it's about time Chris, I was getting a sore throat!" "Not now Chaos, I'm thinking" "Well maybe I'M not in a very talkative mood either!" "I'd find that hard to believe and a privilege. Now request data on Neo-Tokyo captain!" "Neo-Tokyo captain Amanda Rosett, simply the best at what she does, powers up her gundam Vernian with nothing but pure power. A very noble fighter indeed..."  
  
All the sudden Chris's vid-screen poped up and a unfamiliar face appeared. "Good luck today ^_^" "Who are you?" "I am Amanda, Amanda Rosett ^_^" "You're too cheery....but good luck to you too!"  
  
On the ground the crowd was getting restless and the announcers lip was itchy. "Today's fight is Neo-Tokyo versus Neo-Japan! Captains Chris and Amanda are both very skilled and are both undefeated, but that's obvious because they are both here! Well Captains, on your mark, Gundam Fight!!! Ready!!!! GO!"  
  
Chris automatically put his new funnels to the test, and was happy with the result, for Chaos 0 released 3 huge funnels, black and dark red, scary as anything, but were they as strong as they looked? Chris was anxious to find out, as he ran right for Amanda he started sending commands to the funnels "Funnel one, attack Vernian, Two and Three, cover me!" The funnels, however were doing exactly this before Chris finished, almost as if he had commanded them with his thoughts. Chris's vid-screen poped up again, this time with Jamil "Chris, I want some of the action this time, weather it's on or off the battlefield doesn't matter, but I'm not being the distraction this time!" "Haha, you're as perverted as usual Jamil, but don't worry, you can fight your brains out." Another vid-screen poped up, this time with Mike "Hey Chris, I made a small addition to Mercenary, watch it!" "Damn it people go away, I need to focu–" It was far too late, for Chaos 0 has ensnared by Vernian. "Haha naughty little boy, don't take your eyes off me" "Sorry Amanda, but I have more important things to do then stare at you, wait you have a Kunai Blade!?" "Yep! And now watch as it crushes you!" "Jamil, Mike, Tanner, ANYONE help me!" "Hey Mike, look, Amanda's got Chris in bondage!!" "Jamil remind me to kill you after you save me!" "Don't worry, I won't, in the mean time though, DEATH CHAMBER!!!" The Serpent Knight started circling Vernian and launching any and all weapons he could get out. "Chris, now, Hellfire Dragon, use it! Hurry!!!!" Chris nodded his head "Right, HELLFIRE!!!!....." The image of Amanda poped up in Chris's head, Chris shook his head desperately trying to get it out "DRA–" The girl Chris had seen before was the new image "GO– I can't do it!!!!!!"  
  
"Aw I love it when piolets are nice to me, and just because I'm a cute little girl too, well if you won't end it, I will" Vernian's entire arm had turned to a machine gun, the other into a rocket launcher, and a cannon appeared over her head "WHAT THE HELL!!!" Chris screamed at the transformed Vernian. "I am not as innocent as I seem Chris" Chris however wasn't listening, he was powering up the hidden warp jets on his back and feet. "Chaos 0, SPEED WARP!" "Hey get back here you little coward!" Amanda was screaming as Chris disappeared. "Well then I will just chase after you" The Vernian shot like a bullet in the same direction that Chaos 0 seemed to be going. "I need to get these thoughts out of my head, I need to focus, wait my funnels, I forgot about them, I won't have to even look at her...wait she destroyed them with her Kunai...WHAT THE HELL!!!" Chris looked over and saw Epsilion, of Neo-Tokyo and Zio Matrix, of Chris' own team, in what HAD to be a painful position for the two piolets to be in. "Can't you two do this in your suite, and AFTER this fight?" Tiff, the piolet of Epsilion, looked over and blushed, then tried to hit Tanner "You said no one would find us here!" "Isn't love sweet?" said Amanda "Like I said, your too damn cheery " said Chris, who looked over at Amanda and Vernian, then something clicked and he realized her defenses were completely down as she watched Tanner and Tiff trying to get off each other, and get over a fit of giggles. "KUNAI BLADE CHAIN!" Chris had launched his, and Amanda's rose up almost instantly to counter it, the two hit, tied, and pulled the two Gundams together. "And I am outta line Chris!?" Tanner said as he watched Chaos 0 fall into Vernian's lap and knock her over. "Hey what are you...huh...GET OFF ME!" Amanda screamed! "I have a boyfriend already!" At this Chris's vid-screen poped up again, it was Mike "NOOOOOOO!!!! SHE CAN'T HAVE A BOYFRIEND!!!! AND WHY DO YOU GET TO GO THERE!!!" "Mike give it a rest...I am going to end this" Chaos 0 pulled out a basic beam pistol, and aimed it at the cockpit of Vernian " I know you won't do it Chris" "Yes I will, you are simply an obstacle in my way!" "You won't, you like me too much" "I just met you...what are you talking about, wha!" Chaos 0 had fallen and Chris hit his cockpit door so hard he flew out of it, and right into Amanda's, right ONTO Amanda for that matter. "Well I guess now we can just call it a draw now?" ".........." responded Chris to Amanda's proposal, he knew damn well he couldn't just...beat her, but he couldn't lose, so he accepted.  
  
Back at the stadium the announcement was made of the draw. "I hope I can see you again Chris" "Hey Chris, guess what?" "What Tanner?" "I asked out the piolet of the Epsilion, she said yes!!!"  
  
  
Hey everyone, it's Jamil! I finally get the recognition I deserve with a one-on-one gundam fight with Neo-Germany, don't miss it, it may be the last one I get! Next chapter: Revolver Gundam is born! GUNDAM FIGHT!!! READY!!! GO!!! 


End file.
